Adverse reactions have been reported to occur after administration of compounds solubilized in aqueous vehicles. This side-effects may be reduced or eliminated by combining the primary inducing agent, alfaxalone, with cyclodextrins, which have been shown to improve solubility and efficacy of other steroids. Preliminary studies in a rat model show promise for this combination. Successful development of this techniques will provide a safe alternative for a non-surfactant formulation for the inducing-agent, reducing toxic side-effects and allowing safe and reliable anesthesia.